Never Ending Love
by Lolpop95
Summary: Summary: Lolly wonders how Iain and Jack become vampires and lovers, Jack tells her about his past about already meeting Iain and then meeting Lolly's real parents. One shot (Warnings: Contains Mature Yaoi, sexual themes and blood) also this is before the two vampire sagas but after the truth.


**Hi guys here's a story all about Iain and Jack, hope you like it :)**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the O'Connell estate and inside it, Lolly O'Connell was sleeping soundly in her bed while lying on the pillow face first when suddenly Jack Jun wearing his butler suit came through the door as he walked towards the closed curtains and then opened them widely.  
Once he did that, Lolly who turned her face to the side pulled her duvet over her head from the light as she mumbled "Come on Jack, can't I sleep for a few hours?" causing Jack to turn around with a stern look said "Ms O'Connell, you have to practice your fencing and at lunch time, practice your combat skills then at dinner, read the books your mother sent to you for revising." and then he pulled the cover off the bed.  
Groaning loudly, Lolly rolled over the bed as Jack left the room for Lolly to get changed in peace. Downstairs in the kitchen, Iain Portman wearing his butler suit as well was cooking breakfast while listening to music on the radio when Jack came into the kitchen and sat down one on of the seats said as he put a hand on his forehead "My goodness, that child so like her father. Lazy in the mornings, more active in the night.".  
Iain just smirked as he said in his American accent while putting bacon on the pan "Well she's her daddy's girl isn't she? But she looks just like her mummy...actually all the kids look like Nina and Alcuard." causing Jack to look up at Iain with a smile until Lolly came down the stairs wearing a white fencing suit and holding a mask under her arm with her hair tied up in a high ponytail but had her feathered bangs left down.  
"So guys what were you talking about before I got down?" Lolly asked as she sat down when Iain puts a plate in front of her filled with pancakes, sausages, bacon and toast and started eating it.  
"Well we were just talking about the lovely weather today." said Jack a bit too quickly causing Lolly to look at him with her cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk as she raised an eyebrow at him making Jack smile nervously at her but Lolly just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating causing Jack to sigh in relief while looking at Iain who looked back.  
Then after having breakfast, Lolly wearing her mask along with Jack wearing a fencing suit as well were outside were using thin long fencing swords when the two got into fencing positions.  
Lolly was the first one to attack as she thrusted her sword towards Jack's chest who dodged it by putting his sword in front of him causing the swords to clash so Lolly started slashing away making Jack go back while defended him until Iain appeared with a silver tray and puts it on a small round table.  
Jack looked at Iain for one moment when Lolly points the point of the blade towards Jack's neck making him put his hands up while Lolly use one hand to take her mask off and grinned said "Didn't you always tell me Jack that you shouldn't look away from your enemy?".  
Smirking, Jack replied "Not when your lover suddenly arrives and gets you distracted, eh Iain?" causing Iain to smile goofily while rubbing the back of his head until Lolly walked over with the blade sitting over her shoulder and started making a cup of tea as she poured milk into the cup then putting three sugars into the cup.  
Jack and Iain stared at her as Lolly started stirring the tea around making her say without looking up "I like putting either three or four sugars to keep me up in case I have to do something hard.".  
Then after making her tea, Lolly sat down on the garden chair and started drinking the tea when she noticed a letter on the tray then lifted it up as Iain said "It just arrived today, it's from your mother.".  
So opening the envelope and pulling out the letter, Lolly started reading the letter with her eyebrows slightly narrowing slightly.  
On the letter it said:

_To Lolly How are you? Your uncle, father, Alex and I are now in Paris trying to find a book that could be used by Lilith who was the first demon to arrive in earth but it might take a couple of weeks to find it so we won't be home till then.  
Promise that you would not annoy Jack and Iain?  
Love mum  
xxxx_

Jack and Iain watched as Lolly sighed sadly while putting the letter back on the try and continued drinking the tea. Later on, Lolly was wearing a pink tank-top, white baggy trousers and pink trainers with white bits on the side, was back inside the dining room while eating ready salted crisps in a round bowl as she drank diet Pepsi and reading a book when Iain appeared wearing an white A-shirt that showed off his muscled arms, black tracky trousers and white trainers said "Come on Lolly let's see if you can beat the master of combat.".  
Lolly smiled cat-like as she stood up replied "We shall see who is the victorious one" causing Jack who was upstairs shouted down "Please don't break anything while in the gym hall. Remember what happened the last time!".

_(Flashback)_  
_Lolly did a ground sweep kick towards Iain's feet who quickly dodged it by going into a different place then landed on the ground on his knees as he shouted with a smirk "You gotta do better than that Lolly!" making Lolly start rolling her shoulders back a couple of times which made Iain confused by this when she ran full towards him and kicked him in the stomach._  
_Surprised by this, Iain felt himself left up from the ground and suddenly flew into the hard punching bag making it tumble over which made a very loud thump._  
_Jack appeared without his butler suit and panted as he leaned against the door said "What happened?" when he saw Iain on the ground with his legs up in the air with swirls around his eyes said "I'm alright." while Lolly crossed her arms behind her back had a sweatdrop on her head replied with a nervous grin "Ah well you see Jack...Iain provoked me to kick him in the stomach which caused him to bash into the punch bag."._  
_Jack's eyebrow twitched slightly as a red angry mark appeared on his forehead started saying with his eyes closed "Iain..." making Lolly figure out that she should leave before there was any bloodshed said while going towards the door "I think I should take my leave now." and when she left, Lolly heard Iain yelling in pain as Jack shouted "__**YOU ARE A IDIOT!**__"._  
_(End of flashback)_

Iain shivered with blue lines appearing down his face while Lolly patted his shoulder said "Sorry Iain but I had to leave before I got told off." making Jack roll his eyes when Iain had black dots for eyes instead until he said "Well we should get going before I fall asleep".  
Lolly nodded as she and Iain went away to the gym, leaving Jack alone who started clearing stuff away in the kitchen.  
After 5 hours of cleaning, Jack sat down on the couch with a cup of tea steaming beside him on the small table as he read a book when suddenly he heard Iain yelling in pain making him jump up and started running through the corridor into the gym room.  
"What happened?" he demanded once bursting through the door until he stopped when he saw Lolly on Iain's back while pulling his arm behind him causing Jack to stare at the two with a sweatdrop appearing on his head.  
"Ah sorry for scaring you again." said Lolly releasing Iain from her hold while Iain who was holding his arm started rolling on the ground from the pain in his arm causing Jack to shake his head at Iain who stopped rolling around, grinned as he sat up from on his elbows said "Hey Jack, you should join us with the combat skills." which made Jack answer quite stiffly "I prefer using graceful movements when teaching the skills of sword fighting.".  
Iain had a blank look as he said "Huh?" when suddenly there was a strange rumbling making the two look around until they looked at Lolly who sweatdropped said while rubbing her head "Sorry about that." causing the two older men to smile at her.  
So after that in the dining room, Lolly now wearing her hair down but had light pink eye shadow on, diamond shaped earrings on her ear lobes, wearing a long black and white stripy jumper, black tights along with pink slippers with red hearts on it, was sitting on the dining chair while drooling over her chicken burger with French fries on the table.  
"Thank you for the meal!" said Lolly happily as she clapped her hands together, then she started tucking in her food when inside the kitchen, Jack was panting slightly while holding onto each side of the kitchen banister as Iain licked his neck with his long pink tongue until Jack said with his teeth gritting his lip "No...Iain not when...ahn...Lolly is here just outside.".  
That made Iain chuckle huskily as he replied while breathing heavily into Jack's neck "Well why don't we do it somewhere a little bit more quiet?" causing Jack shiver slightly when Iain kissed him fully on the lips which caused Jack to make a moaning noise in his throat.  
In the living room, Lolly was now sitting in the living watching a Japanese horror movie while clutching a pillow to her chest making terrified faces as she said "I can't believe I'm watching a horror movie this late at night." then she shrieked at a scary scene while covering her face with the pillow.  
"**EEK!**" Lolly muffled into the pillow until she heard creaking upstairs making her uncover her face while looking up the ceiling as she thought _What is going on up there?  
_So getting up from her sitting place, Lolly ran up the stairs quickly.  
Once up the stairs, Lolly quietly walked through the corridor when she heard moaning in Jack's room causing her to stop in front of it as she thought _I hope it isn't like the last time when I first met them_ but she placed her hand on the doorknob and gently opened it to peek through the crack of the door when she gasped silently at what she saw.  
Inside the room, Jack was lying on his king-sized bed with his hair slightly falling over his eyes as he started breathing heavily while Iain was hovering over him as the duvet covered both their bodies when Iain started moving back and forth causing Jack to arch his back as he moaned loudly._  
Wow that's hot_ thought Lolly in her head just as trail of blood coming out of her nose **(A/N *Sweat drops* I'm surprised that they didn't turn over to see Lolly staring lol)** while she kept watching the scene through the small crack when she covered her mouth in surprise.  
Now the duvet cover fell off onto the ground to reveal both Iain and Jack completely naked with sweat dripping down their bodies until Iain gripped Jack's wrists with his hands while he thrusted inside him making Jack moan loudly as he arched his back again.  
"Ahn Iain...not so hard..." moaned Jack as he turned his head away to face the window while drool dripped down the side of his mouth, then Iain started kissing the base of his neck down to his chest causing Jack to tremble from the touch, until Iain took both hands off Jack's wrists making Jack look at him in confusing until Iain pinched his hardened nipples with both hands.  
That caused Jack to widen his eyes in surprise when Iain took his fingers off and started thrusting harder into Jack while cupping his bum cheeks inside the duvet cover, causing Jack to wrap his arms behind Iain's neck as Iain thrusted in and out of him.  
"Ah...Iain...I can't...I'm going to..." started Jack while clenching his eyes shut when Iain who kept thrusting, grinned sadistically replied "Oh but I have to do it first before you have to cum." making Jack open his eyes and pouted at him.  
Back with Lolly, she was now on the ground with her eyes turned into swirls and her soul came out her body said as it looked at the readers "I don't regret anything at all." until it came back into her body causing Lolly to suddenly sit up and banging a flower pot which crashed into the ground. Lolly froze in shock as she turned white when she heard Jack's voice through the door saying "Did you hear something?" which Iain's voice replied "It came through the corridor." making Lolly quickly getting up from the floor.  
But before Lolly could run downstairs, the door had fully opened to reveal Iain wearing just his black trousers that he wears with his butler suit except he was shirtless, was leaning against the door with his arms crossed while Jack was sitting up on the bed holding the duvet cover to his chest.  
"Well did you enjoy the show?" asked Iain with his eyebrow raised up causing Lolly to grin goofily at him while a sweatdrop appeared on her head as she rubbed her head.  
"Ms O'Connell has no one ever told you not to peek through doors that are meant to be closed?" said Jack who was now dressed back into his butler suit had his arms crossed over his chest as he, Lolly and Iain sat in the sitting room.  
Sitting on the couch, Lolly bowed her head slightly while her whole face was pure red as she said "I'm sorry but I heard you two upstairs and I couldn't resist the urge to see what was going on" when Iain had his hand on his face said "You know what they say "Curiosity kills the cat." causing Lolly to slump even more. But then Lolly thought in her head _You know, I haven't asked how they became so intimate in the first place_ and then quickly lifting her head up causing Iain and Jack to look confused when she asked "So how did you two become vampires and lovers anyway?".  
Jack and Iain widened their eyes in surprise as they looked at each other then back to Lolly who just blinked once at them when Jack just sighed with his head down then said "It all started just when Queen Victoria first ruled that I was just a young teacher who taught at an all boys school when I met Iain and your parents.".  
So Lolly listened intently as Jack started telling his past while Iain leaned against the couch also listening as well.

* * *

_***The Early Nineteenth Century, London***_

_In the foggy streets of London, Jack who had much longer hair tied in a white bow and wearing a different outfit with a black cape was carrying a couple of books under his arm, passed by some young boys who waved at him causing Jack to smile while waving back but didn't notice that someone was watching him when Jack walked towards a big building and went inside.  
Inside the building, Jack was in one of the rooms filled with young boys who were sitting in desks as he wrote on the blackboard with chalk.  
Once he finished writing, Jack pulled out a black covered book and started walking between the desks while reading aloud from the book as the boys started writing with quills when the door knocked on the door causing Jack to stop reading from the book.  
"Come in." he said and the door opened to reveal a slightly overweight middle-aged man with balding dark brown hair and a bushy moustache came in the classroom said with a huge smile "Ah Mr Jun how are we today?" causing some of the boys to whisper amongst each other when Jack replied coolly "I was just starting my lesson headmaster Parson".  
The man known as Parson looked surprised at how Jack looked at him when he smiled again said "I'm very sorry to interrupt your lesson but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for Dinner to..." when Jack interrupted him while putting on a fake smile "I'm sorry but I have to decline as I have a very busy schedule.".  
Parson's smile slightly dropped as his eyes darkened slightly but then smiled widely when he replied "That's alright Jack...well I better let you continue your lesson," and with that, Parson opened the door then walked out while gently closing the door leaving Jack to continued his lesson.  
A few hours later, the bell rang through the building causing all the boys too quickly put their stuff into their satchel while Jack said as "Remember to read chapters 112 to 125 for homework alright?" and all the boys ran through the corridor.  
Outside the building, all the boys swarmed outside and started playing while Jack carried his books under his arms again causing most of the boys to shout out "See you later sir!" making Jack smile while waving at them then continued on walking through the busy streets towards a small house between a shop and the pub.  
Once he was close enough to the door of the house, Jack pulled out a small key and places it in the keyhole then turns it the other way which it made a little clicking noise indicating that the door was now open.  
Then Jack opened the door and went inside as he closed the door with a small click while locking the door again.  
Inside, Jack was in a room and started taking off his clothes as there was a small bath with hot water steaming coming out.  
Now fully naked, Jack slowly places himself in the bath then he moaned in pleasure as the water hits the sore places in his body and sat in the tub happily.  
While he was in the tub relaxing, there was a knock at the door making Jack sit up straight in the bath in surprise as he said to himself "I never expected anyone to come at this time...who could it be?".  
So quickly, Jack got out the tub and then he puts a housecoat over him as he ran downstairs to the front door which was still knocking until he opened it with an angry voice "What is it?!" when he widened his eyes in surprise.  
Standing in front of the door was Iain but had shorter red messy hair and wearing his usual butler outfit, was smirking at Jack making Jack raise an eyebrow as he said while crossing his arms over his chest "Mr Portman, what do you think you're doing coming to my house late this night?".  
The smirk on Iain's face grows wider until it became a grin as he replied "Just wanted to see you again, Mr Jun. I say, you look very nice tonight even if you just got out the bath.".  
At this, Jack widened his eyes in shock until he raised a fist up with a angry mark throbbing on his temple and punched Iain into the air causing Iain become a chibi with big round eyes with tiny pupils as stars appeared in the background then he landed back first on the ground.  
"You are a beast, you know that?!" yelled Jack who was cracking his fist with his back of his other hand behind Iain who was lying on the ground with swirls spinning around, instead of eyes while he twitched slightly until Iain sat back up and was clutching his cheek which was bright red.  
"Sheesh you don't half punch, don't yah?" he asked while rubbing his cheek causing Jack to turn around to look at him when he said "Aren't you meant to be with your masters, Iain?".  
Iain widened his eyes in surprise and said with a nervous laugh "Yes about that, I should get back to them." then with that, Iain stood up suddenly making Jack jump slightly in surprise at how fast Iain was until Iain quickly pecked Jack on the cheek, then Iain pulled back as he walked down the steps and into the streets. Widening his eyes in surprise, Jack held his cheek and a smile started forming on his lips as he went back inside into the house then shutting the front door with a small bang.  
But what Jack didn't know, was that someone was watching him in an alley way with narrowed eyes then they disappeared in the darkness.  
The next day, Jack wearing the same outfit except it was pure white, was walking through the pavement until he stopped in front of a shop and saw Iain with two people through the window inside the shop. T  
he woman had her light brown hair tied up in a bun behind her head, wearing a purple feathered hat and wore a purple fitted full-button jacket, a matching overskirt and a contrasting underskirt.  
The jacket and overskirt skirt are bustled at the rear to provide the distinctive silhouette also the suit is lace trimmed at the neckline, jacket and overskirt hem, and oversized sleeves with a brooch of a rose and two swords making an x behind the rose on her right breast while holding a purple parasol with black frills around it with black handed gloves.  
The man had long dark brown hair that looked black tied behind, wearing black frock coat, black trousers with light grey stripes, leather spectator spat boots and was holding a brown stick with a golden lion holding a shield with a rose and a sword with white gloved hands. While looking through the window, Jack was surprised to see the Vladimirs in a shop as the rumours said that the two young couple hardly go outside when it's sunny but go out when it's cloudy so Jack without thinking, went inside the shop causing the bell to go off. Iain and the couple turned around to look at him while revealing that the woman had green-brown eyes while the man had blue eyes causing Jack to freeze his movements when he saw that the couple were very pale and beautiful.  
"Oh is this the person, you talked about Iain?" said the woman with a gentle smile causing Iain to nod, replied "Yes, Mistress Nina. He is Jack Jun, a teacher to a all boys school." while the man walked towards Jack who stepped back in surprise until the man gripped Jack's chin then started moving Jack's face either side as he inspected him.  
While he was doing that, Iain said with a small sweatdrop appearing on his temple "Ah Master Alucard...what are you doing?" causing the man known as Alucard took his hand off Jack's chin making Jack rub his chin from how strong Alucard's grip is when Nina said happily "How about inviting Mr Jun to the mansion, hm?".  
At this, both Iain and Alucard turned around with shocked faces at Nina who stared back at them with a determined face while Jack was confused at this, until a voice said "Is this what you wanted Mr and Mrs Vladimir?" causing everyone to turn around to look at an elderly shop keeper holding a box up with ten jars filled with red liquid.  
Jack stared at the liquid in confusion until Iain quickly took it out the old man's hands and said "Thank you and here's the change back." then he pulled out a little bag out his pocket as he puts it on the counter making the man nod at this while the three men and Nina came out the shop.  
Outside, Nina opened her parasol then puts it up in the air and Alcuard went beside her while Iain said to Jack "Well it's getting late and the masters want to get back home as soon as possible. So shall we see each other tomorrow?".  
Jack was surprised at what Iain said, was about to ask something until Iain turned away as he followed Nina and Alcuard who wear already walking away until Iain called out "Also just to warn yah...don't go out late at night, it's really dangerous for someone like you!" then the three were gone.  
Raising an eyebrow at what Iain said, Jack started walking back to his house through the suddenly quiet streets of London.  
While walking back, Jack started feeling slightly scared as he rubbed his arms against the cold air until suddenly he heard footsteps making Jack stop in his tracks. A droplet of sweat spilled down his face as Jack thought to himself Could it be a murderer who wants to kill me? but then he widened his eyes when he heard that the footsteps were getting closer making Jack start running without looking behind. As he ran, he heard the footsteps running after causing Jack to run faster while panting hard. When finally, Jack ran into a dark alley and put a hand on a wall as he panted hard while he felt his heart beating faster than Jack straightened himself and was about to walk through the alley when suddenly, something grabbed him also covering his mouth so that he couldn't scream.  
So trying to struggle out of this, Jack suddenly felt something on his neck making him widen his eyes in surprise at until he felt a sharp pain his neck causing Jack to gasp at this.  
What is going on? Why is there suddenly a strange pain in my neck? thought Jack until he widened his eyes in shock when he felt his blood draining from his body causing Jack to slightly slacken as he thought No it can't be true...vampire? Does that mean I'll become a vampire as well?  
When thinking about this, suddenly Jack felt something getting yanked out his neck making him fall to the ground with a small thump.  
Before darkness took over his sight, Jack thought he saw Iain ripping someone's heart out causing him to whisper "Iain?" then falling unconscious while he laid on the ground._

* * *

_Opening his eyes, Jack was lying on a king sized bed with a white duvet cover until he looked up to see Iain looking down at him causing Jack to blink once while looking at Iain.  
"**GGGAAAAHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?**" screamed Jack's voice from downstairs causing Nina to say as she drank her tea in the dining room "That's Mr Jun up." while Alcuard who was reading his newspaper replied back "But I feel bad for Iain.".  
Nina looked at Alcuard confusingly at what he said when suddenly there was a loud slapping noise, making Nina stare at Alcuard in surprise.  
Upstairs, Iain was on the ground with birds spinning around his head while Jack covered his chest with the duvet cover as he said to Iain "Anyway what are you doing in my room?" causing Iain in a chibi form to climb up the bed reply "This isn't your house...it's my masters home.".  
Jack was confused by this and puts a hand on his neck to feel a bandage around his neck making him widen his eyes in shock.  
"What happened, yesterday?" asked Jack to Iain who turned back into his normal size replied as he looked away from Jack "You were attacked by a level-E vampire.".  
It was quiet for a few seconds until Iain turned to look at Jack who stared back at him until...  
"Right I'm going back to my house so I can just forget everything that happened." said Jack as he pulled the duvet cover off but he realised too late that all of his clothes were gone causing Iain to stare at him while looking up and down until blood started exploding his nose.  
Back downstairs, Nina was in the sitting room reading a book when suddenly she heard Jack scream "AHHH YOU PREVERT!" making Nina giggle to herself while Jack who was wearing his clothes ran down the stairs with Iain running after him. "  
Help I'm getting chased by a perverted butler!" shouted Jack as he started running around the living him with Iain behind him shouted "I didn't mean it...it always happens when I sneak up your window when I see you bath!".  
Nina puts a hand on her mouth when she heard that to hide a grin appearing on her face while Jack grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at Iain which smacked into his face making him land on the ground with his legs in the air.  
"Perverted butler, I never want to see your face again!" shouted Jack as he ran out the door leaving Nina to close her book and puts it beside her said to Iain  
"I don't think it was good to admit about you watching Mr Jun bathing, don't yout think?", causing Iain to sit up while rubbing his face as he looked at the opened door.  
Outside, Jack had a dark aura while walking through the streets causing passersby to stare at him as he grumbled to himself "I can't believe this guy...how could he say something like that in front of a lady?".  
As he was walking, he noticed the headmaster standing in front of his house making Jack wonder why the headmaster was there so while walking close to the headmaster, he turned around to see Jack making him smile as he said "Ah Jack, I was wondering if you were all alright. Did anything happen, yesterday?".  
Jack faked smiled as he replied "I'm alright...something got caught up and I had to get right to it." making the headmaster look at him until he smiled widely said "How about we go and get a pint from the pub"?. Widening his eyes at this, Jack started saying "But wouldn't it..." when the headmaster interrupted "It's fine Jack, I have a free day today." then with that, the headmaster grabbed Jack by the arm and started dragging him somewhere.  
But while that happened, Iain watched behind the wall with narrowed eyes as he watched the headmaster dragging Jack somewhere.  
Inside a pub, Jack was drinking a huge pint of beer while he listened to the headmaster talking all the time but then Jack gently puts the glass down the table and stood up said "I'm just going to the toilet, but I'll be back in five minutes." and so with that, Jack walked away from the headmaster causing the headmaster to pull out something from his pocket then spilling the contents into the glass making it foam.  
In the men's bathroom, Jack splashed water on his face from the sink then he gripped either side of the sink as he looked at the mirror thought to himself while looking at the mirror. I can't stand one minute being near this man, he acts so strange but I don't want to say anything that might make me lose my job. So straightening himself up, Jack quickly fixed himself up and then went out the bathroom to go back sitting with the headmaster who had his hands clasped together while waiting for Jack to come back from his business.  
"I apologise if I took too long." said Jack as he sat down on his seat making the headmaster reply "Oh it's quite alright Jack, please have another drink.".  
So grabbing the glass, Jack took a huge gulp out of it and kept drinking it until there was nothing left when he suddenly widened his eyes in shock, causing him to drop the glass into the floor while he clutched his shaking arms. "Why...do I suddenly feel strange?" he said causing the headmaster to say "You must not hold your drink in eh? I'll take you back to your house." and with that, the headmaster pulled Jack up who didn't protest then they walked out the pub._

**(Warning this part will have attempted rape then proper Yaoi and blood sucking later on)**

_Now inside his own house, Jack was lying on his double bed and was panting heavily as sweat started dripping down his skin with his shirt unbuttoned when the headmaster appeared with something behind his back said while closing the door behind him "How are you feeling Jack?".  
Jack didn't reply as he tried to sit up but found out that his body isn't responding so he just laid down when he replied "I can't really move my body at all. Could it have been the beer messing with my senses?". The headmaster didn't reply as he sat down beside Jack on the bed and then suddenly, he grabbed Jack's wrists causing Jack to winch slightly when the headmaster lifted his arms up his head making Jack shout out "What do you think you're doing?".  
Not answering, the headmaster used one hand while keeping a tight grip on Jack's wrist, suddenly ripped his shirt opened causing buttons to fly off while Jack widened his eyes in shock as he started thrashing around, trying to escape shouted "Let me go or else I'll...?!".  
But he couldn't finish the rest as the headmaster started stroking Jack's chest making him jolt slightly from the touch causing the headmaster to say "I put aphrodisiac in your beer while you were in the bathroom so that I can have some fun with you.".  
As he said that, the headmaster had now started rubbing one of Jack's nipples that was now hardened from the effects of the aphrodisiac causing Jack to pant heavily as his eyes started glazing over from lust until finally, the headmaster stuffed his hand into Jack's trousers making Jack arch his back in please while drool spilled down the side of his mouth.  
"AHN!" moaned Jack loudly as his body started shivering from the amount of pleasure until suddenly the headmaster started taking Jack widen his eyes in shock shouted loudly "NO! Don't...please...stop!", causing the headmaster to reply with a leer at Jack.  
"But Jack, I thought you wanted this? Well, no wonder everyone wants to lust after your body...you little slut.".  
At the last words, Jack widened his eyes at this with tears pouring down his face as he looked away from the headmaster who had started grinding his crutch on Jack's buttocks when suddenly...  
"Do you want to tell me what you are doing?" said a familiar voice causing Jack to turn his head back to see Iain standing at the door with a PO'd look on his face and his eyes were glowing crimson red making Jack widen his eyes at this, while the headmaster looked at Iain with a look because he was disturbed by what he was doing.  
"What do you think you're doing? Barging in here like that just as I am about to have fun." he said until suddenly Iain appeared in front of the headmaster and pulled him with enough strength that it caused the headmaster to smack into the wall, leaving a dent on the wall.  
Jack widened his eyes in horror at this while he watched Iain lift the headmaster in the air with ease by holding his collar as the headmaster looked at Iain with scared eyes when Iain gave him a dark look which his hair covered his eyes.  
Then suddenly, Iain said with a low voice as he slammed the old man into the wall "You dare touch him again...and I'll make sure you regret it for making Iain Portman angry." causing Jack to shakily get up from the bed even if there was aphrodisiac in his system and walked slowly towards Iain who was still glowering at the old man.  
Once he was close enough, Jack threw himself onto Iain's back and clutched his shirt tightly as he said "Please stop it Iain...don't do it." making Iain turn around to look at him with wide eyes said in shock "But this man tried to do things to you that you didn't want...that's rape Jack.".  
But Jack shook his head as he said "But then if you kill this person, it will be murder." causing Iain to widen his eyes in shock at Jack then he turned to look at the headmaster who was shaking in fear while beads of sweat appearing down his forehead.  
Then with a sigh, Iain let's go off the headmaster's collar which caused him to fall into the ground and started shaking when Iain said looking down at him with rage in his eyes "Don't come here ever again...got that?".  
As he said that, the headmaster nodded quickly and ran off out the door, leaving Iain and Jack to stare at him until Jack felt his legs gave way causing Iain to quickly catch him in time said in worry "Are you alright?".  
Jack breathed heavily while putting a fist on his chest replied "He...he put something in my drink while I went to the bathroom." making Iain snarl at this in anger as he said "You have to somehow get it out of your system." which caused Jack to widen his eyes in confusion and was about to ask when he suddenly widened his eyes.  
The reason for that was, Iain had started sucking on a part of Jack's neck making him gasp in both surprise and pleasure while he arched his back slightly as he said "Hah...I...Iain...what..ah..are you doing?".  
Then taking his mouth out of Jack's neck and leaned his head on Jack's shoulder replied huskily as he breathed Jack's scent "I'm going to have to get rid of it for you." then with that, Iain lifted Jack up in bridal style making Jack put his arms around Iain's neck as he carried him to the bed.  
Once they were close to the bed, Iain gently puts Jack on the bed and started taking his clothes off making Jack blush as he turned away when he saw how his body was very fit with beads of sweat dripping down his body.  
Then Iain put both hands on either side of Jack's head as he hovered over him making Jack look at him who still had his shirt opened showing off his chest with his zipper was undone causing Iain to bend his head close to Jack's face suddenly kissed him on the mouth.  
Jack widened his eyes at the suddenness, but closed his eyes as he opened his mouth slightly to let Iain gain entrance who was happy enough when he shoved his tongue inside Jack's mouth.  
Then the two started tongue dancing to see who the victor is while the room was filled with moans  
This felt like hours as the two kissed like long lost lovers until Iain pulled out first causing drool spill out his and Jack's mouth who was breathing heavily said "Please...be gentle...I want my first time to be gentle." causing Iain to smile gently reply "Okay...but if it hurts, just tell me.".  
Jack nodded at this while Iain stared taking both Jack's trousers then pants and threw them over the side of the bed leaving Jack bare on the bottom then Iain shoved his two fingers into his mouth, licking them until they were wet enough and pulled them out.  
Confused by this, Jack was about to ask what Iain was going to do when suddenly, he felt a slight pressure making Jack arch in pain from this while Iain slowly shoved his fingers inside Jack while said soothingly "It's okay, it's will be over quickly and turn into something more better.".  
Then with that, Iain's fingers were inside Jack who clutched Iain's arm tightly while he shook from the pain and waiting for a bit for Jack to relax, Iain started thrusting his fingers inside him making Jack widen his eyes in shock but then moaned loudly while drool dripped down the side of his mouth.  
While thrusting his fingers inside, Iain went to Jack's neck then he places his mouth to Jack's neck and started sucking it making Jack breath heavily while Iain's mouth went down towards Jack's stomach causing him to arch his back slightly...  
"_Hey Jack...is this part just a big porno?" interrupted Lolly's voice causing Jack's voice to yell "NO IT IS NOT! I...it's part of the story that happened, so please keep listening." and so Jack continued with his story.  
_Now it changed to show Iain holding Jack's leg and thrusting inside him causing Jack who was holding Iain's back kept moaning loudly as he felt Iain moving in and out inside him while Iain and Jack kept kissing like hungry predators.  
Then Iain went to Jack's neck again and bit it softly making Jack groan in pleasure as his throat vibrated in response and it continued the whole night away.  
Fucking like two animals in heat on the bed.  
The next day, Jack opened his eyes weakly and sat up slowly on his bed without clothes with his hair hanging in front of his eyes making him swipe it away until he noticed Iain sleeping beside him making Jack blink a couple of times until...  
"__**GGGGGHHHHAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!**__" shouted Jack's voice along with a huge bang and Iain shouted "That hurts you know!"._

* * *

_Later on in Nina's mansion, she and Jack now wearing clothes were in the living room discussing things concerning Iain and himself.  
"Mr Jun, I want you to listen to what I have to say next," said Nina with a grave look making Jack look at her in confusion when she continued.  
"I won't make you do this but I want you to think about what happened...will you go back to your normal life not knowing about dangerous things that can kill you or do you want to join Iain into the side where you fight the dangers?".  
Jack widened his eyes at this and looked away as he saw Iain making tea with a big grin then he turned back to look at Nina said "I choose Iain" causing Nina to be surprised by this said "Are you sure Mr Jun? You cannot go back to the human world and have to keep drinking blood or else you will go berserk.".  
But Jack looked at her determinedly causing Nina to sigh as she said while standing up "It has been decided...but I can't be sure what will happen if you live or die from blood loss." then with that, Nina went to Iain who looked confused until she whispered something and the two disappeared somewhere, leaving Jack alone.  
While looking around, Jack suddenly felt there was something behind him making him turn around until he felt something sharp on his neck causing him to widen his eyes when he started feeling dizzy as he heard a voice in his head. '  
'Sorry but it's the only way to turn yah'.  
Wondering what that meant, Jack closed his eyes as darkness took over but not when he heard Iain's shouting out his name._  
"So what happened next?" said Lolly when Jack suddenly stopped with a blank look making her worried by this until Iain said "Well after that, Jack quickly became a vampire then he was fine.".  
Lolly looked at Iain who had put a hand on his head as he remembered how much pain Jack was in.

_(Flashback)  
On the bed, Jack kept screaming in pain as he arched his back while Iain clasped his hand tightly as Nina tried to calm Jack down but Alcuard just watched the scene with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Why did you have to suddenly do it? You could have told him what was going to happen!" shouted Iain angrily while trying to sooth Jack who was still screaming as he started shaking badly on the bed like he was having a seizure as Nina replied to him "We just have to wait to see what happens...Iain you know what happens to someone when they get by purebloods...they either turn into a level-e but if it doesn't work...they die.".  
Iain looked at Nina with a horrified look then at Jack who's eyes rolled up to show the whites of his eyes making Iain look shocked until suddenly Jack sat up and arched his back so far that it looked like it would snap, making Nina and Iain shocked until he fell back on the bed with a blank look on his face.  
Iain stared at Jack with no expression and lifted his unmoving body up slightly from the bed in his arms as he said softly "No...he can't be...?" until Jack's head fell back causing Iain to pull him closely to his chest while tears spilled down his face making Nina put her hands on her mouth and Alcuard had a shocked look. While Iain was still crying until he heard a whisper "Iain..." making him pull his head back slightly to see Jack with glowing eyes with lust in them making Iain smile happily as he said "Jack, you're..." until suddenly Jack pushed him onto the ground.  
On the ground, Jack started licking Iain's neck while panting heavily as Iain put a hand on Jack's back then opening his mouth, Jack was revealed to have long canines appearing under his mouth, made a hissing noise as he bit into Iain's neck and started gulping.  
Iain closed one eye as he winched said "Seems that he knows how to drink already but I don't want him to drink all of me." and then he pushed Jack off him causing Jack to hit the bed slightly.  
Jack had blood dripping down the side of his mouth until he licked it away seductively making Iain blush bright red and quickly puts his hand on his crotch leaving Nina to have a blank look while Alucard raised an eyebrow said "I think we should hide him for a bit until he calms down and make any trouble for us.".  
Iain nodded at this while standing up as Alucard and Nina took Jack down the basement, leaving him to put a hand on his neck.  
(End of Flashback)_

"Iain are you alright?" asked Lolly to Iain who snapped out of it to look at her replied "I'm fine...just remembering something. Also isn't it time for you to go to bed?".  
Lolly widened her eyes at this and quickly ran up the stairs leaving Iain and Jack alone in the living room.  
A few seconds past when Iain said with a seductive grin "So should we continue where we left to?" making Jack smirk as he stood up from the couch and walked towards him then he sat on Iain's knees.  
Then wrapping his arms around Iain's neck, Jack started kissing him while Iain kissed back making the two fall onto the couch and do their thing while Lolly was upstairs, taping the whole thing with a big grin on her face, ending the story.

_Fin~_


End file.
